My Sweet Puppy
by Captain Voxland
Summary: Side story to 'My sweet cub: Sirius gets let out of Azalaban but he is having problems so is Harry.
1. Voice

Sirius Black opened his tired eyes and let out a groan as he looked around his prison cell. Sirius let out a shaky sigh as he closed his eyes once more. However, when he opened them the door to his cell opened. _'What the hell? That door never opens what's going on?'_ He wanted to say but he could not find his voice. Then to his surprise, the door opened. In the doorway. Stood a guard, not a dementor but a human guard.

"Black," he said as he walked into the room. Sirius did not look at him when he pulled him to his feet. Sirius did not even struggle. He knew that his time was up and he's giving up.

' _Good-bye Moony, Harry. I'm sorry everyone.'_ Sirius thought helplessly. However, when Sirius was pushed into a room, he did not see a dementor but Dumbledore and some Aurors in the room. Sirius wanted to ask what was going on, but he did not have a voice. However, the guard says two words that made Sirius's eyes fill with tears:

"You're free," with that the guard undid the bounds on Sirius's hands. Sirius started to cry but it was silent because he did not have a voice. Sirius gave the minister a look that says. 'How and can I raise Harry?' Dumbledore nodded. This made Sirius smile for the first time in five years. Sirius coughed and rasped out:

"Really," Sirius coughed more. Everyone watched.

"I think you need to get to the hospital first Sirius and then we can make arrangements to bring Harry home with you," Sirius nodded weakly as he sat down in a nearby chair as he started to cough again. "An Auror will take you as quick as posable," an Auror nodded and helped Sirius to his feet. Dumbledore watched as they both were gone with a pop.

Sirius passed out once he got to the hospital. The Auror, Sirius never knew his name helped him to one of the healers around the lobby. "I need help," he said calmly as he looked at Sirius who was unconscious in his arms.

"What's his name?" the healer asked. The Auror let out a sigh and said:

"Sirius. Sirius Orion Black," the healer steps back away from the Auror.

"Why is….is he out of Azkaban?" The Auror sighed.

"He's innocent. I found out this morning. Now we need to help him. He passed out and injured. I think," The healer nodded and walked over to the front desk and told the lady what happened. She nodded as she waved her wand and said:

"Man is passed out bring healers," with that the Patronus nodded and ran into the back. "They will be out soon," the Auror nodded and looked at Sirius in his arms. A few minutes later healers came out and took Sirius's out of the Auror's arms and carried him into the back.

It took hours to find out what was wrong with him and it took even more to fix him. When they were done Sirius was out cold. The wizard did not move at all. Meanwhile, a very worried and sick looking Remus Lupin arrived in the hospital lobby. The werewolf let out a shaky sigh and walked over to the front desk. He then cleared his dry throat and said: "I'm here to see Sirius Black," Remus needed to see his friend. He still can't believe that it was Peter and not Sirius. he really needs to see him and apologize to him. The person at the desk nodded sadly.

"Yes, you may see him. However, he's asleep right now. You can ask his healer when he will wake. You can still see him though,"

Remus nodded weakly. The full moon was the night before. He knows that he should be in bed but when he heard that Sirius was innocent. Remus sighed and walked to Sirius's room.

"Padfoot," Remus had tears in his eyes once he got into Sirius's room. It broke the werewolf's heart to see his best friend like this. Remus walked over to a chair and sat down. "I'm so sorry Padfoot," Remus said in between his sobs.

A few hours later and Sirius was still out. His healer walked in to see Remus sitting by his chair with his head in his hands. "Sir?" The healer tried but Remus fell asleep like this. The healer sighed and looked over Sirius before he left. Sirius opened his eyes and looked at Remus who was asleep. Sirius felt nervous when he saw his friend whom he had not seen since before James and Lily died. Sirius opened his mouth, but he did not have a voice. Sirius let out a sob. This woke the werewolf.

"Sirius? I'm…...I'm really sorry I should have believed you. I'm…." Sirius raised his hand and cleared his throat.

"Don't…Don't worry about it, Moon. It's not your fault…...It's…. It's mine," Remus shook his head.

"No Padfoot it's not your fault it's Wormtail's. They caught him by the way," Sirius smiled at this and started to cough. Remus let out a sigh.

"I…I can…...look after…Harry…. I can't wait to…... get him. When they let me…me out of this bloody place...What the hell….is wrong with my…. voice?" Sirius let out a noise. Remus looked at him sadly.

"I think it's because you have not used it in five years," Remus said carefully. Sirius did not reply to this all he did was nod. The two friends fell quiet after Remus had said this.

A week later and Sirius was let out of the hospital. Sirius could not wait to pick up Harry James Potter his Godson. Sirius was going to pick him up later in the day, but he could not wait to see him again. However, Harry did not know that his Godfather was coming nor did he know that he had a Godfather. Harry sat in his cupboard under the stares holding his broken arm and trying to sleep. He was tried to go to sleep but the pain in his arm and the sound of his uncle yelling into the phone, Harry knew that he was going to get hit later. The five-year-old shivered at the thought. Harry tensed when he heard pounding on his cupboard. "Boy! Boy! Get up and get the door!" Harry heard the door unlock. Harry who was still holding on to his arm crawled out of the small room and walked over to the door. Harry let out a shaky sigh and opened the door with his uncle behind him. "Not one-word Boy. Do you understand freak?" he said in a harsh tone that almost made Harry cry. Harry nodded as the door opened. In the doorway stood a very haunted man. however, there was a kindness in his gray eyes. This man had black hair just like his own.

"Hello….my name is Sirius Black …...May I come in?" Sirius asked. Harry felt bad for this man. However, he could not say sorry to him because he knew that if he did his uncle will sure beat him after. Mr. Dursley, however, pushed Harry to the ground as he went to shut the door. This was the not the best thing to do however for when Harry fell, he landed on his arm. When he did, he let out a cry and blanked out. This made Sirius pull out his wand and blasted the door open. "How…. How dare you hurt my Godson!" Sirius yelled. "I'm taking him with me!" Sirius added as he went to pick up Harry. If Harry was conscious, he would have flinched at someone picking him up, but he was out. Sirius smiled sadly at his Godson in his arms. "Tell me where his room is!" Sirius demanded. His stutter was not there but you can hear it a little. Mr. Dursley pointed to the open cupboard in the hall. Sirius looked at where he was pointing and cursed him against the wall. Sirius then walked over to the small room and gathered what he could find. It broke Sirius's heart when he saw the room. All that Sirius found was a blanket and Harry's plush stag that he gave him when he was born. Sirius could not find anything else that belonged to his beloved Godson. "Oh, he's going to pay," Sirius said as he made his way to the door. Sirius let out a sigh when he walked down the road with his five-year-old Godson.

Sirius walked down the road until he was stopped by a muggle police officer. "Hey, sir. Do you need help?" Sirius turned around to see the man. Sirius had a mix with sadness and anger in his eyes. Sirius sighed and walked over to him.

"Ye…. Yes. My…. My Godson needs help…. his…. his uncle hurt him," Sirius cleared his throat and looked at the man. he nodded and looked Sirius over.

"Sir can I have the name of his uncle and where he lives?" Sirius nodded and pointed down the street.

"Number 4. Down that way. Vernon Dursley," Sirius said with a fake smile on his face. The man nodded and said:

"Thank you, sir. Can I get your name?" Sirius nodded and said after a minute:

"Sirius. Sirius Orion Black," Sirius had nerves in his voice. However, the cop did not hear it.

"Thank you, sir. I think you need to get your Godson to the hospital," Sirius nodded as the cop left. Once he was out of view Sirius apparated to the hospital with his Godson in his arms.

 **A/N: This is the side story of 'My sweet cub.' This is Sirius's side of the story this all happened before Remus got Hermione. Tell me what you think. See you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	2. Helping the puppy

Sirius arrived at the hospital with a pop. He let out a sigh when he saw that it was busy. "I was gone for a week and now I'm back great," Sirius muttered under his breath. Sirius walked up to the front desk and said: "My…...My Godson…...needs help…His name is…is Harry James Potter," he said Harry's name quietly because he knew that people were going to talk when they find out the Sirius Black and Harry Potter were in the hospital. The man at the desk nodded and said:

"Ok, sir. Can I get your name?" Sirius sighed and said:

"Sirius Black. I know what you're going to say. I'm innocent," Sirius let out a breath after he said this. The man nodded and said:

"I understand. Now you may take your Godson up to the children's ward. It's upstairs," Sirius nodded and pulled his Godson closer to his chest and whispered.

"You will be just fine pup. I promise," Sirius made his way up to the stares with sadness in his eyes.

Sirius did not know how long he was in the waiting room, but he knew that he was losing it. He wanted to kill Harry's uncle. However, he knew that if that happened then he'll be thrown back in, in oh he can't even think about the place. "This is all my fault…. why did…. did I go after Wormtail?"

"It's not your fault Pads. It's Wormtail's," Sirius looked up from his hands to see Remus smiling at him. However, it was a sad smile. Sirius returned the smile and sighed.

"Moon. How did you know I was here?" Sirius asked changing the subject. Remus let out a sigh.

"Dumbledore told me. Did you tell someone about Harry's uncle?" Remus asked as he sat down. Sirius looked at him and nodded.

"Yes. A Muggle found…. found me holding Harry before…...before I got here," Sirius said as he looked at Remus who looked better then he did a week ago. "How…how did the full…...moons go…. after…..." Sirius trailed off. Remus looked at his friend sadly.

"How do you think they went?" Before Sirius could say anything, someone said:

"Family of Harry Potter," Sirius stood up as did Remus. He had to be there for his best friend who has been through too much. "Are you family of Harry Potter?" Sirius nodded and took a breath.

"Yes…. I'm…...I'm his Godfather. Sirius Black," Sirius said. However, he added when he saw fear in her eyes. "I'm innocent. I was freed a week ago…. Now…. now can I see my Godson…. please?" Sirius said with anger forming in his voice. Remus put a hand on his shoulder. Sirius let out a sigh and looked at the lady who nodded and said:

"Follow me," Sirius smiled and walked down the hall. Remus stayed where he was, however.

"You coming Moon?" Sirius asked. Remus, however, shook his head.

"Sorry Padfoot I have some order business to take care of," Sirius nodded and walked to his Godson's room.

Sirius took a deep breath when he walked into Harry's room. Harry looked at him with fear in his green eyes. Lily's eyes. The boy looked scared as he looked at Sirius. "Harry. It's me. Sirius…your Godfather. Do you remember me?" Sirius asked Harry who shook his head.

"I have a Godfather?" Harry asked with wide eyes and tears forming in his eyes. Sirius walked closer to him and nodded.

"Yes, Harry. I was best friends with your father James," Sirius said as he sat down on Harry's bed. Harry looked at him and then looked down to his broken arm.

"What was daddy like before the car crash?" Harry asked in a small voice. Sirius looked at him sharply. Harry could see anger in his eyes. Harry saw this and pulled the covers over his head. Sirius could see that he was shaking.

"Oh, Harry I'm sorry don't be scared. Why are you scared pup?" Sirius asked as he pulled Harry into his arms. Harry tensed in his arms. Sirius sighed and said: "I'm not mad at you pup. Is that why you're scared?" Harry nodded as tears formed in his eyes. "Harry. I'm…I'm mad because…because your uncle did not tell you the truth about your parents…... death. I don't…...don't really want to tell you this but your parents were killed by someone evil. He came…came into your house when you were one and killed James and….and then your mother died to protect you… I'm sorry I was not there to….to look after you…..." Sirius trailed off. Harry looked at him with wide eyes. However, Harry did not say anything. Sirius looked at him with a small smile. "Harry…. I get to take you…. you home with me…Do…do you want to?" Sirius asked. Harry smiled at him and nodded.

"Y-Yes but, but what about…?" Sirius waved it off.

"Don't worry about them. I'm your real family. Your father saw me as a brother," Harry nodded and allowed Sirius to hug him. It felt weird to Harry being hugged but he liked it. It was much better them being pushed or hit. Sirius pulled out of the hug with a smile. However, Harry saw sadness in his eyes. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but he didn't.

"So, I can live with you?" Harry asked as he flinched at his arm. Sirius nodded and looked down at his arm.

"Yes, Harry. Can I ask you something?" Harry nodded not meeting his eyes. "How did you break you're…. your arm?" Harry looked at him with fear once again in his eyes.

"Um," Harry said as he looked around the room, but he did not look at his Godfather. "I, I fell down the stairs," Harry half lied. He did fall down the stairs, but it was his uncle that pushed him. Sirius looked at him and sighed.

"Harry, did someone push you?" Harry looked up at him with fear in his eyes and nodded after a thought. he did not want his Godfather to be mad at him when he just met him.

"Yes," Harry breathed as he closed his eyes. Sirius nodded and let out a sigh.

"Harry you don't need to be held responsible. You did nothing wrong. When I was a child my mother did the same to me," Harry looked at him and nodded but he did not say anything. The two fell quiet after Sirius had said this.

Sirius was happy when he got to take Harry however, he knew that he had to see that muggle police officer about Harry's 'relatives.' Man, he hates them. This is all their fault. "Not mine," Sirius said out loud. He had put Harry down for a nap. Sirius was sad to know that Harry was confused when Sirius said that Harry had to take a nap. this made Harry happy for some reason. This also made Sirius upset. "How can someone do this to James….and Lily's son? The sweetest kid you'll ever…. meet and now he's…...he's…. he's just like me when I was a kid. No…I'm going to change that," Sirius said as he took a sip of his butterbeer. "Harry…. Harry will be happy living with me. Maybe I can get Remus to come…come over at some point," Sirius said with a smile before he closed his eyes. Sirius was asleep in minutes.

 **A/N: Sorry about the wait. I'm still working on another story and it's taking a while for me to write. Anyway, tell me what you think. -Captain Voxland**


	3. Getting used to things

Sirius woke with a start, but he did not scream. However, after Sirius opened his eyes, he heard Harry scream. Sirius flew off his blanket and ran to Harry's room. "Puppy, Puppy? Harry?" Sirius called as he ran to Harry's room. Sirius opened the door slowly. What he saw broke his heart. His little Godson with tears in his eyes and looking around with fear also in his eyes. "Oh…. Oh, Harry. don't…. don't worry I'm right here," Sirius said as he walked into the room. Harry was crying. Then once Sirius sat down on the bed. Harry tensed and said:

"Don't hurt me, sir," Sirius looked at him with a tear falling down his face as his little brother begging his mother not to hurt him went through his mind. However, Sirius shook it off.

"Harry why…. why would I hurt you…. Harry I'm not…...going to hurt you," Sirius said gently as he took him into his arms. Harry tensed but he relaxed when Sirius held him tight.

"Why? Why aren't you hurting me? I had a nightmare," Harry asked in a quiet voice. Sirius shook his head.

"Puppy…...I will never hurt you…and you having a nightmare I'm sorry Harry. Do…. Do you want to talk about it?" Sirius asked. Harry looked at him and shook his head. Sirius nodded. "Ok, Harry. you can tell me anything aright," Harry nodded and sighed.

"I saw a green light and someone yelling and laughing," Harry said after a pause. Sirius sighed at this and said.

"Your dreaming about your parents dying. I'm so sorry…. Harry…. this…is...…all my fault," Sirius said with defeat in his voice. Harry looked at him.

"I don't think this is your fault. You're not evil," Sirius smiled at the boy.

"Thank you, Harry. now, are you hungry?" Harry looked at him and nodded. Sirius smiled and took the boy into his arms and then he walked out of the room and down the stairs.

They barely talked during breakfast. When they did Sirius was telling Harry about James and Remus. Harry could not wait to meet Remus and he was happy that he was no longer with his uncle. However, thinking about them made him shiver. Sirius saw this and said:

"Harry, are you alright?" Sirius asked as he looked up from the paper. However, before Harry could say anything the mail came in. Sirius got off his chair and opened the window. Harry was confused when an owl flew into the dining room. "Ah, Remus wants to talk," Sirius said as he picked up a letter from Remus. Harry watched as Sirius read it:

" _Dear Padfoot,_

 _How are things with Harry? I know you're going to be great. James thought so. Anyway, I'm writing to you to tell you that you might want to take Harry to the muggle police when they find out about you taking him. I know you're his legal guardian, but the muggles might not know this. Don't worry about the full moon. I know you need to rest since you were freed, and you don't need to worry about me. Worry about Harry and yourself. I'll be fine. Don't worry everything will be fine. Sirius, James would be so happy knowing that you're looking after the cub. One more thing before I go: you should get your voice looked at and the nightmares you must be having. I know you are having a hard time sleeping and talking. People can help you Just trust me._

 _Good-bye for now,_

 _-Remus,"_ Sirius put the letter down and nodded to himself.

"Harry," Harry looked up from his food that he has not eaten yet.

"Yes…. Yes, sir?" Sirius sighed.

"Harry you don't have to call me sir. I'm not that old, not yet anyway," Harry giggled a little. "Why have you not eaten yet? You can eat pup," Harry nodded and started to eat. Sirius smiled at this. "Harry I'm going to take you to see some people about you living with your aunt and uncle," Harry tensed at this. "Don't worry Harry you will not go back to them. You live with good old Padfoot now," Harry laughed as Sirius bowed a little.

"I thought you said that you weren't old?" Harry said laughing. Sirius laughed also.

"Well, I'm not," Sirius said as he stood up and walked over to Harry. "Do you want to see something cool?" Harry turned around and nodded. Sirius smiled and turned into a dog.

"Doggy. Siri is a doggy," Harry said pointing. Then Harry got off his chair and walked over to the bear-like dog and patted his head. Sirius smiled and licked his hand. Harry giggled as his Godfather licked his hand. "Eww. Siri gross," Harry said as he wiped his hand on his pans. The dog looked up and then turned back into Sirius.

"Your father could turn into a stag. We learned to turn into animals to help Remus because Remus is a werewolf," Harry did not know what to say at this, so he nodded. "Let's get ready to go, shall we?" Sirius said with a nervous laugh. However, Harry did not hear this. Sirius picked up Harry and carried him up to the bathroom.

Sirius walked down the road with Harry in his arms. Sirius did not want to put him down after they had apparated. Sirius was nervous. He was unsure why maybe he was because he was just freed from prison only a week ago. _'That's a good thing to say. Hi, I'm Sirius Black. I was in prison.'_ Sirius sighed as they walked up to the station. "Ready Harry?" Harry nodded as Sirius took a deep breath and walked into the station the place was buzzing with life. Sirius sighed and walked up to the man at the desk. Sirius cleared his throat and said:

"Hello. My name is Sirius Orion Black. I found my Godson with his uncle hurt by his uncles' hand. I was wondering if I could um…See if…. his relatives…. were taken away…...?" Sirius said as he pulled Harry closer to his chest when he felt him tense in his arms. The man at the desk stared at Sirius for a while and then nodded.

"Ah yes, the Dursley's case. I can call the officer that took them in. he can talk to you if you like?" Sirius smiled and nodded.

"Thank…. Thank you…sir…Come Harry… lets…. let's go sit down…...and…...and wait," Sirius said. However, the man at the desk heard the shudder in his voice.

"Sir, are you ok?" He asked as he looked at Harry who barred his head in Sirius's shoulder. Sirius, however, did not say anything as he sat down. The man hums and then went back to work.

Sirius had fallen asleep by the time the officer walked out to see him. "Sir, Sir?" Sirius opened his eyes with fear in his eyes as he looks around. The officer saw this on his face and said:

"Are you ok?" Sirius took a breath and nodded not daring to speak at the moment. Harry looked at him and smiled however when the officer smiled back Harry hid his face away from him. Sirius cleared his throat and said:

"It's nice to see you again. I here to ask you about the Dursleys," Sirius said as he stood. The officer nodded and said:

"Follow me into my office Mr."

"Black. Sirius Orion Black the 3rd and this is Harry James Potter," Sirius said as he held out his hand. The officer took it and said:

"Jonathon Oliver," Sirius smiled as they walked to his office.

 **A/N: Tell me what you think. Am I doing Harry and Sirius right? Also, am I doing all the legal stuff right? I'm not very good in that area. Anyway sorry about the wait. I'm trying to write many stories at once and I hurt my knee recently so I have been I a lot of pain. Thank you so much for bearing with me. See you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	4. Fixing something that was once broken

Sirius followed Jonathon to his office with Harry in his arms. Harry fell asleep, however. Sirius was glad when he saw his little Godson sleeping in his arms. Jonathon looked at Sirius and said:

"How old is he?" Sirius looked at him and said back:

"Five. He's…. He's…...five," Sirius cleared his throat. "Sorry…...Sorry about that…. I have a hard time…speaking now," Sirius said. This was the first time he said this to someone other the Remus. Jonathon nodded sadly.

"That's okay Mr. Black," he said as they walked into his office. Jonathon motioned Sirius to sit down, Sirius sighed and sat down at the desk. "You were wondering about the boy's relatives?" Sirius nodded.

"A friend told me I need to. I also need to tell someone that I'm Harry's legal guardian. What is going to happen…to Harry's…. Harry's uncle?" Sirius asked after he coughed and cleared his throat. Jonathon nodded and said:

"Both his aunt and uncle will be going to jail and as for you being his legal guardian, I would need to see your papers," Sirius nodded and stood.

"I…. I don't have them on me. They…. they are back at my house," Sirius said as he looked at the door. Jonathon nodded.

"That's ok. Can I have the name of his parents?" He asked. Sirius let out a sad sigh and said:

"James and Lily Potter," Sirius said sadly. Jonathon nodded.

"When did they…..."

"Her…Harry was one…it's a long…long story," Sirius said as he stood up.

After the meeting with Jonathon, Sirius went to the hospital. He knows that he needs to get his voice checked out. He knows that they already did but he would still like to get it checked out. Sirius walked down the road and then into an alleyway. Then he left with a pop. Harry woke when Sirius appeared at the hospital. Sirius took a breath and walked up to the front desk. "Hello…. I'm…...My name is…" Sirius cleared his throat. The man at the desk looked at him and nodded.

"What happened? You don't need to say your name," Sirius sighed and said:

"I…I have been having….as you can tell…problems with my…. Speech. Do…...do you think…I can…...can get it…...it looked at. Also, I have been having trouble sleeping," Sirius took a breath and looked at his Godson in his arms. The man nodded.

"Of course. I do need your name," Sirius nodded and said:

"Sirius Black," Sirius said with a smile.

"Ok Mr. Black fill this out," Sirius nodded and walked over to a chair with a sigh.

"Are you ok Siri?" Harry asked as he rubbed his eyes. Sirius looked up and nodded.

"Yes…yes pup. I'm just going to get my voice checked out…...Did you hear…...that there is something…...wrong with my voice," Sirius said as he ruffled Harry's black hair. Harry giggled and looked up at his Godfather.

"Your voice sounds fine Siri," Harry said as he looked at the paper in Sirius's lap. Sirius smiled at him and then continued to work on the paper.

"Sirius," Sirius looked up at the healer that called his name.

"Come on Harry," Sirius said to the boy even though he was in his arms.  
"Hello, Sirius? right?" Sirius nodded at the healer, but he did not say anything. "You have been having issues with your speaking and nightmares?" The healer asked. Sirius nodded. He did not want to speak at the moment, but he knew that he had too. "Mr. Black, you know I need to hear your voice. If I don't then I don't know what is wrong with it," Sirius sighed and said:

"Alright…. your right…I'm sorry…Bloody Azkaban…...That's why my…...my voice is…is messed up…. I was in Azkaban for five years…...I'm innocent though," Sirius sat down in a chair. Then healer nodded.

"I see. Do you have nightmares because of it as well?" Sirius nodded as he held Harry closer.

"Yes," he breathed as he looks around nervously. The healer nodded as he pulled out his wand.

"I'm going to check your throat alright?" Sirius nodded nervously again. Harry watched as the healer took his wand and muttered something under his breath as he shined it down Sirius's throat. The healer hums and said: "Yes. There is something wrong with your voice. Fear not young lord Black. You can fix it. As for your nightmares. I'm not sure," Sirius nodded.

"How, How can…. I get my….my voice…back?" Sirius asked as he ran a hand through Harry's hair.

"You can come here. I will be glad to help you," Sirius smiled at this and then looked at Harry who smiled at him.

"Thank…...Thank you," Sirius said as he stood. The healer stood also. He then held out his hand. Sirius took it and nodded. "Right, come on pup…. let's go out to eat," Sirius said with a smile to his Godson. Harry smiled back as he left the room.

Sirius took Harry to a small little diner. Harry was nervous to be there. Sirius could see it in his eyes. However, Sirius was also nervous. Sirius walked in and carried Harry to a table. Sirius set Harry down and then sat down himself. "What…...What do you want to eat Harry?" Sirius asked as he put his menu down to look at Harry. Harry looked at him with fear in his green eyes. Sirius sighed. "Well let me help you," Sirius said with a smile. Harry smiled back and listened to his Godfather read to him about what he should eat.

Sirius and Harry ate in silence. Sirius loved this silence though. He does not really know why. Harry felt the same. It was nice. He liked Sirius. he was nice and kind to him. Harry could not wait to meet this Remus Lupin. Sirius tells him that he was a friend of his father and his friend also. Sirius watched his Godson with a sense of sadness and happiness inside. _'James, I hope your watching. Your son is so sweet. He looks like you but sorry to say this but he's just like his mother. I wish you could see how brave he is. Just like his father and his mother.'_ Sirius got lost in his thoughts that he did not see the waiter calling to him:

"Sir. Would you guys like dessert?" Sirius looked at her and then looked at Harry.

"What do you think Harry?" Sirius asked with a smile. Harry looked at him and smiled

"Yes, is that ok Siri?" Harry asked voice quiet and soft. Sirius nodded.

"Then yes we would love to have some," the waiter smiled and walked away. When she came back Sirius laughed at his Godson's eyes as they grew wide at the sight of the dessert in front of him.

"Is this for me?" Harry asked in a cute voice. Sirius nodded as he started to eat. Harry did the same. The two fell quiet again. It was a nice silence, it always is, and Sirius would not have it any other way.

 **A/N: Thank you all. If you are still reading. Anyway, tell me what you think. I'm sorry if I have not been working on this story. I just have so many stories that I'm trying to write at the same time. I know I say that all the time, but it just happens that I want to say it in every story. Well, see you next time- Captain Voxland.**


	5. Letters and the past

" _Dear Remus,_

 _I did what you said. I'm going to be seeing a healer now for my voice and as of tomorrow Harry and I will be going back to that Muggle that took care of Harry's relatives. The full moon was last night. How did it go? I'm sorry I was not there. Harry's doing better. He's still shy around people and his arm is better. I know you must feel lonely and I'm sorry about that. Anyway, it's late and I needed to tell you all of this. After the visit with that Muggle officer. Dumbledore will be coming over. I have no idea what he wants. Get well soon. I know you do._

 _Goodbye for now,_

 _-Sirius."_

Sirius put the letter down with a sigh as he looks around his father's study. Well, it was his study now but still. Sirius let out a sigh as he looks over to the owl and walked over to it. "Bring this…this to Remus please," Sirius said to the owl. The owl made a noise and flew out the window. Sirius sighed and looked at the desk. He then looked at the picture of him, Remus and James laughing. Sirius laughed when he thought of his mother seeing that. However, he shivered when he thought of his father seeing it. 

' _Don't think about father and Mother. Right, don't think about them.'_ Sirius let out another sigh and walked out of the room and walked down the stares. Sirius was glad that Harry was taking a nap because he did not want to see him with tears in his eyes. Sirius put his head in his hands as he looked at the paper sitting on the table. Sirius then walked over to it and sat down at the table. Sirius let out a sigh and picked up the paper. Sirius was not really reading he was just lost in thought about the happier times that he shared with his friends. Sirius let out a sigh as he thought of James. He wished that he was still here laughing with him and playing with his son and running with him and Moony on the full moon. He again sighed as he put the paper down. Sirius walked over to the window and looked around the back yard.

 _"Moony come on. Get in here," Sirius called. It was the Marauders last year at Hogwarts. The werewolf smiled and walked into the compartment with a smile. "Prongs it's are last year!" Sirius said with excitement in his voice. James looked at Remus who was reading but James knew that he was not really._

" _I can't wait to become a real wizard," Peter said in a small voice. Remus nodded._

" _You guys can help me with money right?" Remus asked as he put the book down in his lap. James, Peter, and Sirius looked at him and sighed._

" _Of course Moon," Sirius said with a smile. "Now let's think about Hogwarts now," Sirius added. Remus smiled and nodded. "Was it the full moon last night?" Sirius asked when he saw the weary look on his friends face. Remus only nodded. The werewolf then ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sure Pomfrey can help after the feast. She always does," Remus smiled at his friend. Sirius returned it and then said: "So who do you think will join our house this year?"_

Sirius smiled at the memory and looked to the stare. "Man, I'm….I'm bored," Sirius said under his breath. Sirius walked into the living room and turned into a dog. Padfoot jumped on the couch and closed his eyes. Sirius layed there until Harry walked down rubbing his eyes. Harry walked into the living room with a smile at the dog. He then started to rub the dog behind his ears. Sirius opened his eyes and licked Harry's face. Harry giggled and smiled at Padfoot.

"Siri there is a doggy in the house. Can we keep him?" Harry called. The dog smiled and then jumped off the couch. Harry looked at Padfoot with wide eyes as the dog turned back into Sirius. "Siri is a doggy," Harry said with a confused tone in his voice. Sirius smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes Harry I can turn into a dog," Harry smiled and hugged Sirius. Sirius hugged him back and said:

"Do you want a snack?" Harry nodded as Sirius picked up Harry and carried him into the kitchen. Harry smiled as Sirius pulled out his wand.

It was nighttime now. This is when Sirius got a letter from Remus. Harry was asleep when Sirius got it. Sirius smiled as he picked it up and read it. It read:

' _Dear Sirius,_

 _That's great that you are, for once doing what I told you. Anyway, I'm doing good after the full moon. The wolf still has a hard time without you and James and dare I say it, Peter. I know I should not say his name but yet I did. I just came back from a walk. I live near a Muggle town and I like to watch them after the full moon. I know what you're thinking that's creepy and weird but I like to feel alive after the full moon. I feel like I have lost myself after. Say hi to Harry for me. I'm still tired so I'm going to bed now, but I just got your letter and I wanted to write to you. take care of yourself and I hope that we see each other._

 _-Remus.'_

Sirius smiled at the letter. "Wow Moony," Sirius muttered with a smile and put the letter down he then looked over to the clock. It was around eleven. Sirius let out a sigh. Then he got off his chair and walked out of his study. He then laughed to himself of him having a study. "What…what do you think….think James?" Sirius said to himself as he walked into his room and closed the door.

Sirius was the first to wake. The young Black ran his hand over his face and got out of bed. However, he looked over to the clock to see that it was seven in the morning. Sirius let out a sigh and went back into his bed. However, Harry opened the door rubbing his eyes. "Good morning Harry," Sirius said once he saw Harry open the door.

"Good morning Siri," Harry said in a tired voice. Sirius smiled and walked over to his Godson.

"Hungry?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded with a smile as Sirius picked him up. Harry giggled when Sirius ruffled his hair. Sirius walked down into the kitchen and started to make breakfast while Harry watched in his arms. "Harry. we have to go back to the station and the hospital today," Harry nodded. However, Sirius saw fear in his eyes. "its ok Harry. We will just be for a short time alright," Harry nodded and sighed as he looked out the window. Sirius looked at him and said: "How about after my appointment we can go for a walk outside. I know you feel cupped up in this place. I hate this place too," Harry looked at his Godfather and nodded.

"Why do you hate this place?" Harry asked after a slight hesitation. Sirius looked at him and said:

"It brings back…back bad….bad memories. Do…..do you remember when…..when I….I told you…..you about that….that my mother hurt me?" Harry nodded. "Well, when I turned 16….I…..I ran away and ran to your dad's place. His parents your grandparents always welcomed me," Harry nodded unsure what to say. Sirius smiled a little. "Come…..on puppy…Let's eat," Sirius said with a smile. Harry nodded as Sirius carried him to the table.

 **A/N: Tell me what you think. Is this a good story? I'm trying to work in stuff from the other story into this. Is this story too sad? Anyway, see you next time. -Captain Voxland.**


	6. Appointments

Sirius arrived back at the Muggle station. Harry resting in one hand and the papers in the other. Sirius had a smile on his face. Sirius walked up to the desk forgetting his stutter for a second. "Hello…Hello," Sirius said with a smile on his face. The person at the desk smiled and said:

"Hello. what can I do for you today?" Sirius smiled and nodded.

"I…...I would like to speak to an officer of the name of Jonathon. He told me to come in today. I have the papers for…for me to….to rase my Godson…Harry James Potter," Sirius said with happiness in his voice. The person at the desk nodded and said:

"I will get him Mr."

"Black. Sirius Black," Sirius said with a smile when he did not stutter when he said this. The person nodded and said:

"Why don't you sit down I'll get him," Sirius nodded and walked over to a chair.

Sirius was happy when he walked out of the station. He has Harry and no one can take him away and the trial was in two days. This made him a little nervous, but he knew that everything will work out and he was glad about that. However, Sirius got nervous once he got to the hospital. Harry noticed this and asked:

"Why don't, don't you like the hospital?" Harry tensed in Sirius's arms after he said this. Sirius looked at Harry and sighed.

"When…...When I was 16…. My….my parents hated me. Do, do you remember when I told you that?" Harry nodded as he looked around the hospital. "Well, well they beat me one day and it was so bad that I ran away from home. I could not take it anymore. I had…had to get out of there," Sirius paused for a breath. Sirius looked at his Godson and continued. "I was…was found…however by people…. they took me to this place…They tried to get me to talk…...but I did not want to go back home…. Or risk the lives of…. of the people that helped me. My mother was not a nice person," Sirius finished. By the time that he was done Sirius was the next person in line because the hospital was busy today. Harry did not know what to say so he stayed quiet. Sirius nodded and walked up to the desk.

"Hello, sir. What can I do for you today?" She asked. Sirius sighed and said:

"I have an appointment for Sirius…Sirius Black," Sirius cleared his throat. The lady nodded and said:

"Ok, sir. The healer will be right out. We also have a place for the boy to play," Sirius nodded and looked at Harry.

"What do you think Harry. A place to play while I get my voice checked out?" Harry looked at Sirius and nodded

"I'm scared to leave you, Siri," Harry said in a small voice. Sirius looked at him and nodded.

"Don't worry Harry everything will be just fine. You get to play how fun is that," Sirius said with a smile. Harry nodded and said:

"Ok, Siri. Where do I go?" Harry asked. Sirius looked at the lady and nodded. She then looked at the healer behind her and said:

"Can you take this young man to the playroom?" the Healer nodded and watched as Sirius put Harry in the healer's arms. However, Sirius felt a tear fall down his face when he thought of the night of James and Lily's death. However, no one saw the tear roll down his face.

"Don't worry Lord Black the boy will be fine," Sirius nodded and then sighed as he made his way to sit down but then he stopped and said:

"Wait actually I would like to set up an appointment for my….my Godson," Sirius lowered his voice. "Harry James Potter," the lady at the desk nodded.

"Of course, Lord Black. When do you want it?" Sirius thought for a minute before he said:

"Next week would be good," Sirius said trying not to stutter. He was glad that he did not. The lady nodded and said:

"Ok, next week. Your healer will be right out Lord Black," Sirius nodded. Even though inside he was wondering why she was calling him by his title. It does not really matter though. Sirius sighed as he sat down in one of the chairs and waited.

"Sirius Black," Sirius looked up at his name and stood. "Ah, Mr. Black. Why don't we get started," Sirius sighed and stood then he followed him to the back.

Harry was brought into a room. There were no kids around only toys. Harry smiled at the fact that he was alone. However, it made him somewhat sad that he was. Harry ran around the room once he found a wolf plush. Harry giggled as he made the wolf howl and bark. Harry looked around him as he played around. Then a mother walked in. she smiled when she saw the boy. "Hello," she said in a quiet voice. Harry turned around fast when he heard this. Then he dropped the wolf and tried to hide. However, the mother sighed. "Don't be scared dear I was just watching you play. Where are your parents? Can I ask?" She asked in a small voice. Harry looked at her. She looked at him and felt sad when she saw a tear that ran down his face. However, he said:

"I'm with my Godfather Siri," Harry had a smile on his face when he said this. The mother nodded. She did not ask him again when he did not answer her question. Harry then picked up the wolf and ran around the room again forgetting that the mother was in the room. The mother smiled at him and said:

"I was asked to watch you is that alright?" Harry stopped running to look back at her and then nodded.

"Yes ma'am," Harry said as he ran around the room again.

Harry did not know how long he was playing for. Harry was getting tired. The good news was Sirius walked back into the room with a smile. Sirius smiled at the mother who smiled at him. "Thank you for watching him," the mother nodded.

"Siri," Harry said as he dropped the wolf that he was holding. He then ran to his Godfather and hugged him tightly. Sirius sighed at this and said:

"Hello, Harry. let's go home shall we," Harry nodded as Sirius picked him up. When Sirius and Harry got home Sirius put Harry down in his bed. He then walked into his study and wrote a letter. He wrote:

" _Dear Remus,_

 _How are you doing? I'm home now after an appointment. Harry did well by himself, but he was still scared to leave me. Dumbledore will be over soon, I think. Anyway, I don't know when I will see you again, but I know that everything will be just fine. I think you should try to find someone to live with you. I know that you might be lonely at the house that you live in._

 _See you soon,_

 _-Sirius,"_

Sirius sighed as he put the letter down. He then looked around the room with another sigh. He then walked over to his owl and said: "Take this…. this to Remus Lupin," the owl made a noise and flew out the window. Sirius sighed and went downstairs to wait for Albus.

Harry was still asleep when Dumbledore came through the Floo. "Hello Sirius," the older wizard said once he walked into the old house. Sirius smiled at him and nodded.

"Hello…. Hello sir," Sirius said as he tried to hide the stutter from the older man. However, he heard it.

"still hard to talk I see," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. Sirius shook his head and sighed. "Right, I have something to ask you," Sirius nodded and waited for him to say it. "Harry's relatives are they going to get a trial?" Sirius nodded. He did not want to speak at the moment. He was glad that Dumbledore noticed this and continued. "I would like to know the results once it is done. Even though I know what will happen. I'm glad that you are looking after Harry now," Sirius smiled as the two fell quiet.

Albus left after a while. Sirius was glad that he came over he really needed someone that was older to talk to him that was not a doctor or some Muggle. He loves Muggles but sometimes he just wants to talk to someone that understands him. Sirius sighed as he looked at the rain out the back window. He then laid his head on the back of the chair that he was sitting in and closed his eyes. Sirius was asleep in minutes. Sirius, however, did not know this, but he did not care.

 **A/N: Well, that is the end of this chapter. Tell me what you think. I'm sorry if I have not been working on this story. I have been busy with another story. The next chapter will be hard to write. Thank you all for reading if you still are. See you next time- Captain Voxland.**


	7. Trial: The one word

**A/N: this chapter might be bad and a mess. Can someone tell me if it is? I'm sorry if it is. This is my first time writing something like this. Anyway, enjoy.**

The trial came. Sirius was not ready for the trial. Sirius rolled over in his bed with a sigh. He then let out a grown and got out of bed. Sirius ran a hand over his face as he walked up to Harry's room. He then pushed the door open with a smile. "Pup. Harry, it's time to wake up," Sirius said as he walked over to Harry's bed. Harry opened his eyes with a smile and looked at him.

"Siri," Harry said with tiredness in his voice. Sirius knew that it was so early in the morning, but they had to get ready for the trial. Harry rubbed his eyes and looked at the tired worried look on his Godfather's face. "What's wrong?" Sirius heard Harry's voice shake.

"Harry….um…. I'm fine. Just a little nervous. Come on we…...we need to get ready. We have that trial to go to," Harry looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"He, he won't hurt me, right?" Harry asked as he got out of bed. Sirius nodded.

"I…I will be right there with you Harry. I will never leave you," Sirius said as he picked up Harry and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Despite his nerves, Sirius has to admit Harry looked so cute in his suit. Sirius smiled at him. "Alright…Are you…...you ready puppy?" Sirius asked voice shaking with nerves. Harry nodded as he took Sirius's hand. Sirius walked to the door and down the road.

"I think it will be ok Siri," Harry said as they walked down the road. Sirius nodded, however, he did not say anything. Sirius took this time to think. Think about what will happen. What he was going to say and to protect Harry from everyone. He should worry about what people will say to him. Sirius let out a sigh once they walked to the courthouse.

"Okay, Harry. we can do this," Harry nodded as Sirius picked up the boy.

Sirius walked in with Harry in his arms. However, he paused to take a breath. Then he walked in after a minute. Sirius walked up to the desk and took another breath and said: "We are here for the Dursley vs Harry Potter case trial," Sirius said. He was happy because he did not stutter when he said this. The person at the desk nodded.

"Names?" She asked. Sirius sighed and said:

"Sirius Orion Black and Harry James Potter," Sirius said trying not to let his nerves slip through his voice, but you can still hear it. The lady nodded and said:

"The courtroom is down the hall," Sirius nodded shaking a little. Sirius then walked down the hall with nerves forming inside of him.

Harry looked at the big doors that led to the courtroom. "Okay let's go, Harry," Sirius said as he pushed the doors open and sat down. He put Harry next to him as his lawyer walked in. Sirius stood when he saw him.

"Lord Black," Sirius nodded as he held out a shaky hand. He was glad that he got a wizard lawyer to help him with this. The lawyer smiled and took Sirius's hand.

"Call me Sirius, please. I don't really like using my title," Sirius said looking at Harry.

"Sorry. You can call me Ed then," Sirius smiled and nodded to Harry. "This must be Harry?" Harry looked up at the mention of his name then he looked away in fear. Ed saw this and sighed. "I see. Is this the doing of his…..." Sirius nodded cutting him off.

"Yes. You are right. This is all…. all my fault," Sirius said not hiding his stutter now. Ed nodded and sighed.

"It's not your fault. I'm going to call you this one more time: Lord Black it's not your fault," Sirius sighed and nodded as he sat down. Sirius sat down also. However, he was more nervous than before.

"I call Sirius Black to the stand," Ed said to the court. Sirius nodded to Harry. Harry nodded back as he moved the chair around. Sirius smiled at the five-year-old. Sirius took a deep breath and walked up to the stand.

"State your full name," Sirius nodded and took a deep breath hoping that his stutter did not come into his talking.

"Sirius Orion Black the third," Sirius said with nerves in his voice however they were gone once he thought of Harry.

"Is it true Mr. Black that you were in prison for five years for murder, but you got out because you are innocent?" Sirius sighed and nodded.

"Yes sir," Sirius replied. He felt like he was talking to his father again. However, he did not think about that because he needed to think about Harry at the moment.

The boy is your Godson correct," Sirius nodded and looked at Harry who was watching him now.

"Yes, sir,"

"Ok tell me what you found when you went to pick up your Godson," Sirius nodded. He knew that he was going to have a hard time saying this because of his stutter.

"When…when I arrived. I…I was so happy to pick up Harry. However, when I…I knocked on the door. Harry's uncle looked at me with such…such hate in….in his eyes. It….it scared me because…...because I knew that…. that Harry's aunt hated her sister…...Harry's mother…...Anyway…I told him that I was here to pick up…. up Harry. Mr. Dursley he…...he made his way to shut the door in my face. When…. when he did, I saw…. saw Harry holding his arm. I…...I knew that he was hurt. Then I saw Harry's uncle push Harry to the ground. Harry was out. When I walked into the house, I asked Mr. Dursley were Harry's room was. I saw him point to the small door in the hall. Harry's room was the cupboard under the stairs," Sirius had angry tears in his eyes and falling down his face, but he kept his temper in check.

"Thank you, Mr. Black," Sirius nodded and walked back over to where Harry was sitting again.

Sirius was nervous as they waited for the results. However, he was playing with Harry and it was somewhat calming him down. Ed walked over to him with a smile. "Sirius, can I ask you something?" Sirius looked at him and nodded. "Do you see yourself in Harry Potter?" Sirius looked at him and sighed.

"Yes. I do. I blame my mother for that. I'm glad that I have friends who understand me. I want to get Harry a friend his age to understand him too," Sirius sighed as he closed his eyes and then opened them again when he saw Azkaban. Sirius ran a hand over his face and through his long black hair. Ed did not need to say anything at this. All he did was nod. A few minutes later the group was called back in. Sirius was nervous again. However, Harry tensed in his arms while they waited for the results.

"Mr. Dursley. You are charged with child abuse and will be sentenced to 13 years in prison. Mrs. Dursley, you are also sentenced to 13 years in prison. You both also lost custody of your nephew Harry James Potter and your son. Take these two away please," Sirius smiled darky at this as he watched as the Dursleys were dragged out of the courtroom. "Mr. Black?" Sirius snapped out of his dark thoughts and looked at the judge.

"Yes, sir?" Sirius asked no longer nervous.

"Congratulations," Sirius nodded and then smiled a big smile as he walked out of the courtroom laughing.

"Harry, did you hear that?" Sirius said once they walked down the road. Harry, however, was asleep in his arms. Sirius smiled and let out a quiet breath. "Have a nice sleep Harry. I love you," Sirius whispered as he walked up to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius quietly opened the door and stepped inside. Sirius felt a whole lot better when he put Harry down in his bed. He then kissed Harry on his scar and walked into his study.

When Sirius walked in, he closed the door and sat down at the desk. Then he pulled out his quill and wrote:

" _Dear Moony,_

" _Don't worry everything is fine. I will tell you later on why I'm so happy. Oh, I can't believe that I have Harry now and no one can take him away from me. How are you doing I have not heard from you in a while? I'm thinking about inviting Andromeda and her daughter, I don't think I know her name. I don't think I have ever met her. Maybe Harry can play with her. Write back when you get this._

 _Talk to you soon,_

 _-Sirius."_

Sirius read over the letter with a smile and gave it to his owl. He smiled when he watched him fly out the window. Free, that owl was free. Sirius is free. Free to live his life, free to raise Harry. Free from his mother, father and the stupid ministry that thought that he was guilty. Sirius smiled as he looked out the window thinking about all the stuff he can do now. He loved that world: Free. "I'm free. Oh, Merlin…. I'm… I'm free," Sirius called out the window to the streets below. Sirius then turned into Padfoot and ran around the study making all of his father's old papers fall on the ground. Soon the whole room was a mess. The dog then walked over to the window and looked out of it again and barked. He barked and barked until he could not do it anymore. Soon the black dog was asleep on the messy floor of his father's study.

 **A/N: Tell me what you think. I loved writing that last part. I did not want to end it. Anyway, there will be one more chapter to this. Thank you all for reading it. I know I have been a downer lately and I'm sorry about that. winter gets to me every year. I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland.**


	8. Cousins

Sirius opened his eyes to Harry opening the door to the study. "Siri?" Harry said rubbing his eyes. Padfoot got to his feet and looked around. "When did we get back home?" Harry asked. Sirius turned back and smiled and said:

"We have been home for…for a while pup," Sirius walked over to him and picked him up. Harry looked around the room and said:

"It's messy in here," Sirius laughed and walked down the stairs.

"Do you want to see something cool?" Sirius asked once he walked up to the fireplace. Harry smiled and then nodded. Sirius smiled and grabbed some Floo powder and said: "Tonks manor," Sirius then walked through the fireplace and smiled when Harry's eyes grew wide. Then a tall man walked up to Sirius and crossed his arms.

"Black," he said. Sirius looked away for a minute before he said:

"Tonks. Is my cousin around?" Ted Tonks nodded and then called:

"Dear, Sirius Black, is out of prison," Sirius smirked at the small yelp in the next room. His cousin Andromeda walked in. Sirius smiled a little at her.

"Hello dear cousin," Sirius said. He was glad that he did not stutter this time. Andromeda smiled a little and looked at him.

"Hello. What are you doing here?" She asked as she looked at her daughter who ran around the house. Andromeda smiled a little. Then when Dora almost tripped, she said: "Dora dear be careful," Sirius smiled a little and said:

"I…. I was wondering if you…. you and your family would…would like to come over for lunch today?" Sirius asked. Andromeda looked at him with a worried look on her face.

"That would be great. Is there something wrong with your voice Siri?" She asked as she looked at her daughter. Sirius smiled a little and sighed:

"Azkaban," Sirius said bluntly as he looked at Ted who was watching them. "I'm innocent," Sirius added with a grin. Andromeda nodded and said:

"I would love to Sirius. Is your werewolf friend going to be there?" She asked. Sirius sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know. He has not written me in a long time and his name is Remus Lupin," Sirius said as he looked around with a sigh. Andromeda nodded.

"Sorry, Sirius. Anyway, I will be coming over later," Sirius made his way over to the fireplace. He stepped inside with a smile and called.

"Black Manor," Sirius was gone in green fire. Andromeda stared into the fireplace with a smile. Then she looked back at Ted who had his arms crossed.

"You're going over there aren't you?" He asked. She nodded and sighed.

"He's not like our family you know," Ted sighed and nodded.

"I know dear. I'll come with you," She smiled and walked over to the stares to get ready. Ted did the same.

Sirius smiled at his Godson who played around in the living room. "So that was your cousin Siri?" Harry asked once he stopped running around.

"Yes, Harry the girl was too. However, I did not ask her name," Sirius said thinking about asking her later. Harry walked over to Sirius and sat in his lap.

"Can you tell me about dad?" Harry asked as he looked at the window.

"Of…Of course Harry…what…..what would you like to know?" Sirius asked. Harry smiled and said:

"What was he like?" Sirius smiled and then started to tell Harry about James Potter. Harry listened with a huge smile on his face. Sirius stopped talking when the mail came. Sirius took Harry into his arms and then walked over to the window. He smiled when he saw a letter from Remus it read:

" _Dear Padfoot,_

 _Dumbledore has asked me to look after a little Muggle-born. I don't really know how to do that. I'm going to pick her up today. Right after I sent this letter. I'm so nervous about getting her. Sorry about not writing to you. The full moon really got the best of me. Anyway, I'm glad that you want to talk to your cousin again. I don't think I'll be able to come over you know because of getting that child and I'm still having a hard time living on my own. I won't be able to write to you again for some time, but you know why. Anyway, I'm relieved that you are happy Sirius._

 _Good-bye for now,_

 _-Remus._

 _P.S How is your voice doing and maybe you could come over sometime that would be nice?"_

Sirius smiled at the letter and then put it down on the table. Harry looked at Remus and said:

"Will I meet Remus sometime?"

Sirius smiled at him and then nodded.

"I'm sure you will pup. Now come on we need to get ready for when Andromeda and her family gets here," Harry nodded as they both walked over to the stares.

Lunch was nice. Sirius was glad that Ted did not bring up his family. Harry and Nymphadora, that was her name. However, she hates it when you call her that. that made Sirius laugh when she yelled this out. Harry and Nymphadora were getting along. Sirius was grateful. However, he wished that he had someone his age to hang out with. Sirius let out a sigh once his cousin left. He liked having them over. Sirius was playing with Harry now in the living room. However, it was Harry that was running around again. Sirius looked at the now setting sun with a smile. Then he looked at his Godson. "What do you want to do before dinner pup?" Sirius asked with a smile and a laugh when Harry ran up to him.

"Can we play chess?" Harry asked in a shy voice. Sirius knew that Harry was still shy from being with his aunt and uncle. He will change that. Sirius nodded

"Of course. I'm going to win this time," Sirius said with a laugh. Harry shook his head.

"I'm going to beat you this time Siri," Harry said when Sirius got out the chess board. Sirius decided to play muggle chess because he knew that Harry will not understand why his chess pieces were talking to him. Sirius smiled as he set the board down. Harry smiled as he watched Sirius set up the game.

"Ready to lose?" Sirius said with a playful smile. Harry laughed and said:

"Are you Siri?" Sirius laughed as they began the game.

It was nighttime now. Harry was asleep. Dumbledore had come over after dinner. He told him about the girl that Remus would be taking care of. Sirius was so happy for Remus. He can't wait to meet her. Sirius looked around his study. This is when Sirius started to write to Remus. He wrote:

"Dear Moony,

I'm so happy that you got to pick up that poor girl. I will be coming over later this week. I want Harry to play with someone his own age you know. How are you doing with her? She's a muggle born right? Look I know your nervous to tell her about you being a werewolf and the fact that you and her both have magic, but I think you should tell her soon. Dumbledore told me that she is a very smart child, so she might find out soon. Guess what the Dursleys got a trial. So, we don't have to worry about those bastards anymore. Anyway, have a nice night and I will see you later.

Sirius,"

Sirius put the quill down with a smile as he walked over to his owl and said:

"You know what I'm going to say," the owl made a noise and flew out the window. Sirius then walked out of the study and into his room. He closed the door and went to bed with a smile on his face.

 **A/N: That was the end. Tell me what you think. Thank you are for reading this story and bearing with me as if was trying to write it. If you want the rest of the story, please read "My Sweet cub." I'm not going to write more of this story sorry. I can't think about anything to put in this. I'm so sorry if I made you all mad. Please don't be mad. thank you all for reading again and I will see you in my next story if you are still reading my stuff after this disapontment of a story and end. -Captain Voxland**


End file.
